The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 5: Come Out, Rustee Rails! (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is part five of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Come Out, Henry! for the US) - (Ringo Starr) * Sir Topham Hatt - Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Henry - Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) * Edward - Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) * James - Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) * Thomas - Casey Jr (from Dumbo) * Coaches - Themselves * Freight Cars - Themselves * Cabooses - Themselves * Passengers - Various Characters from The Lion King 3 1/2 Transcript * Narrator: Once an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. (Rustee Rails speeds into a tunnel, hauling a red and yellow Express coach, a brown and yellow Express coach, and a red and white Express coach and stops while Toyland Express, hauling four boxcars and a caboose, goes by) It went into a tunnel and squeaked through its funnel, and wouldn't come out again. * (Toyland Express's whistle blows) * Narrator: The engine's name is Rustee Rails. His driver and fireman argued with him, but he would not move. * Rustee Rails: The rain would spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes. * Narrator: He said. * (The conductor's whistle blowing) * Narrator: The conductor blew his whistle till he had no more breath, and waved his flag till his arms ached, but Henry still stayed in the tunnel and blew steam at him. * Rustee Rails: I'm not going to spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes for you. * Narrator: Then, along came Emelius Browne, the man of charge of all the engines on the Island of Sodor. (Harry Hogwarts arrives, hauling thee red coaches) * Emelius Brown: We will pull you out. (Harry Hogwarts, hauling his coaches, departs) * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. But Henry only blew steam at him. Everyone pulled except Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: Because... (clears his throat) * Narrator: He said. * Emelius Browne: ...my doctor has forbidden me to pull. * Narrator: But still, Rustee stayed in the tunnel. Then, they tried pushing from the other end. Emelius Browne said... * Emelius Browne: One, two, three, push! * Narrator: ...but he didn't help. * Emelius Browne: (clears his throat again) My doctor has forbidden me to push. * Narrator: He said. They pushed, and pushed, and pushed, but still, Rustee stayed in the tunnel. (Casey Jr arrives and comes to a halt) At last, Casey Jr came along. The conductor waved his red flag and stopped him. Everyone argued with Rustee. * Everyone: Look, it has stopped raining. * Narrator: They said. * Rustee Rails: Yes, but it will begin again soon. * Narrator: Said Rustee. * Rustee: And what will become with green paint with red stripes then? * (Casey gives a blast of his whistle, but goes up to the train, and gets coupled up) * Narrator: Thomas pushed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. * (Casey pushes and puffs as hard as he can as Rustee's wheels slowly move) * Narrator: But still Rustee stayed in the tunnel. * (Casey continues to push, but fails, then stops for a rest, takes out a bottle of water, and drinks it) * Narrator: Eventually, even Emelius Browne gave up. * Emelius Browne: We shall take away your rails... * Narrator: He said. * Emelius Browne: ...and leave you here until you're ready to come out of the tunnel. (Rustee's coaches get uncoupled and get pulled away by Casey, who pulls them, running tender first) * Narrator: They took up the old rails, and built a wall in front of Rustee, so that other engines wouldn't bump into him. * (Everyone locks Rustee in the tunnel with bricks) * Narrator: All Rustee could do was to watch the trains rushing through the other tunnel. (Montana speeds by, hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach) He was very sad, because he thought no one would see his lovely red paint and green stripes again. As time went on, Toyland Express and Montana would often pass by. Toyland Express would say... (Toyland Express passes by, hauling a coal car, a conflat, and a log wagon, passing Rustee) * Toyland Express: Peep, peep! Hello! * Narrator: And Montana would say... * Montana: Boop, boop, boop! Serves you right! * Narrator: Poor Rustee had no steam to answer. His fire had gone out. Soot and dirt from the tunnel had spoilt his lovely red paint with green stripes anyway. How long do you think Rustee would stay in the tunnel before he overcomes his fear of the rain, and then decides to journey out again? Category:Julian Bernardino